Star Crossed
by Jojoflow
Summary: Ooo is destroyed at the hands of the Lich along with it everyone that Finn ever loved. Now he chases the Lich through dimension after dimension landing him in none other than the kingdom of Mewni. He will need the help of the now Queen Star Butterfly to save her kingdom and avenge his people, but the Lich also has an ally in the form of Star's greatest force of Evil.
1. Prologue

In the darkened sky over the Kingdom of Mewni ruled by its Queen Star Butterfly a portal opened amidst the clouds and through it hurtled a pitch black shape wrapped in green flames. The meteor crash landed near the statue commemorating the defeat of the Septarian Toffee. The meteor shattered before impact releasing a black liquid the seeped into the ground burrowing beneath the statue to a small enclosure trapped beneath it. "It's been far too long; I should have regenerated by now!" A murky voice complained revealing the mushy skeleton of Toffee. His skeleton was complete from the waist up and robed in liquid flesh with his one reptilian eye shining in the darkness. Toffee had been here for years trying to regenerate, but whatever the former Princess of Mewni had done to him all those years ago it was taking an exorbitant amount of time to heal from.

As Toffee lay there feeling his skeleton regrow and his flesh turn more firm he looked up at the ceiling of his prison as a black liquid rushed down onto him smothering him in its murky depths. _No I can't die like this! I didn't survive that damn princess' attack just to drown in ground water! _Toffee thrashed back and forth trying to find the surface going so far as to start digging upwards but all of a sudden a voice rang out in his mind stopping his escape attempt cold.

_Your body is quite interesting the perfect vessel for myself. I will take it. Do not resist it will only prolong the inevitable and bring you pain._ Toffee felt the liquid begin to rush into him coating his body and invading his very consciousness. He saw it form in his mind eye a skeletal figure with twin ram horns sprouting from its head. There were no eyes only a green flame burning in this creature's sockets as it reached for Toffee in an attempt to crush him. Toffee hissed standing tall against this threat.

"I will not be your prey monster! I am Toffee of Septarsis the Immortal Monster and killer of Comet Butterfly!" The Septarian shouted jumping forward as both clashed in a battle of wills for dominance.

* * *

The 24 year old Queen Star sat in her room leafing through a few of the numerous pages that crossed her desk for approval. She was dressed in a blue skirt and a red Tshirt with a pair of sneakrs. She knew her mother would throw a fit if she saw her dressed like this, but she and her father had moved to the rainbow islands some time ago, so whatever. She sighed bored out of her skull. Being Queen was her birthright and she did enjoy it, but at times like this it was the worst thing in the world. She missed going on adventures with Marco, but her best friend was back on Earth pursuing a higher education. She leaned back putting her feet on her desk as she thought of all her friends.

Ponyhead was ruling the Ponyhead kingdom in her father's stead, same with Tom ruling the underworld. They had tried dating off and on, but it never stuck as more and more responsibilities were taken on by the both of them the less they saw eachother. They were still good friends and spoke at least once every few weeks. Star knew her citizens were antsy about her being without a husband and no heir but geez there was no time for that when every moment of her waking hours were stuffed with royal decrees, taxes and the balancing act she had to perform to keep monsters and Mewmans on the same page.

As Star ponders her current path she felt an immense magical presence enter Mewni. Star shot up from her chair knocking it over as she front flipped over her desk as she grabbed the royal wand and jumped out the window summoning Cloudie to fly her to this new magical disturbance.

* * *

The sky once more opened up above the kingdom of Mewni and through it entered another hurtling shape, but this one immediately cushioned its fall by throwing wide a dark yellow-orange cape using it as a parachute to land safely on the ground in the middle of the town square. Everyone looked at this stranger as they stood up being over six feet tall, the hood of their cape keeping their face hidden in shadow before this traveler took off at a sprint the cape flowing behind them as they made a beeline east. This immediately caught the attention of the city guard who pursued endeavoring to stop this visitor. "Stop right there in the name of Mewnian Law!" One guard shouted as he and several others created a shield wall to block the strangers path, but as if mocking their attempt the stranger grabbed hold of their cape throwing it forward where it wrapped around a signpost and shot forward over the barricade landing several blocks behind the soldiers and continuing their escape.

The stranger stopped at the statue of a lizard man being trod upon by a young girl. None of that mattered as the figure went to the base of the statue and ran its hand along it. "So this is where you're hiding, not for long you bastard!" The figure squatted down digging its fingers under the statue before standing up with a grunt and flipping the fifteen foot tall statue onto it's back revealing a dark pit underneath it. Just as the figure moved to reach into the pit they were kicked in the side sending them sliding back before turning to the one and only Buff Frog.

"You there stop with the destruction now!" His gruff voice shouted to the stranger who stood up their hood hiding their face still as they then ran forward throwing a punch with their right hand revealing it was covered in a large gauntlet with a gem on each knuckle. Buff Frog jumped out of the way, but was grabbed round the head by the traveler's cape which swung him around before slamming him to the ground before uncoiling from him. Buff Frog got to his feet slowly shaking his head as he glared at this stranger. "It will take more than that to defeat me!" He said as he rushed the stranger throwing punches and powerful kicks, but this person whoever they were, was quite skilled dodging his blows with ease before driving their elbow into Buff Frog's stomach and then back flip kicking them away before landing and holding up their gauntlet to block a magic attack from the Queen of Mewni.

"Laser Beam Blast!" Star shouted as it connected with the gauntlet letting out a massive shockwave that blew the stranger's hood off and dispelled Star's cloud dropping her to the ground as she landed on her feet looking into the face of her adversary. Standing before her was a man with blond hair rivaling hers in length. He sported a golden scruff across his chin and cheeks while his blue eyes were burning with irritation as he grit his teeth. He wore nothing under his cloak aside from blue jeans and black boots. She noticed the handle of a sword sticking out from over his shoulder. It was black with a yellow diamond pattern.

"What the flip is wrong with you people do you all have Poo Brain or something!?" Shouted the man as he shook his head and looked over his shoulder. "I don't care if she's a girl Jake she's in my way!" He shouted at no one.

"Whaaaat?" Star asked looking at this strange, but admittedly handsome stranger as he walked back over to the hole he was investigating.

"Cram that's just great he's found a body already." The man sighed as he looked to his gauntlet sliding up his sleeve to reveal four more jewels in addition to the four on each of his knuckles and the one centered on the back of his hand he had a total of nine.

"Who's found a body and who are you!?" Star said walking up to the guy as he thrust his gauntlet into the darkness of the pit coming out with it slightly covered in a dark slime like substance. "There was a hole under this statue I didn't know that, what was in it?" She watched as the guy stood up and pointed his gauntlet and watched as the gems began to glow before going dim once again.

"Perfect looks like I'm going to have to wait for him to surface. Just great I just want this to be over." He said before walking off as Star reached out and grabbed his arm.

"Hey wait a minute I'm talking to you!" The stranger whirled on her his blue eyes glaring into hers.

"Look I don't have time-!" Before he could finish his sentence he collapsed falling into Star's arms as the woman did her best to keep him from pulling them both to the ground.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no you are not passing out on me like this before I get some answers buddy!" She shouted before summoning cloudy once more and managing to roll her companion onto the sentient cloud. "Take us to the Hospital wing Cloudy." Star said as she and her unconscious stranger soared back to the castle to find out just who this guy was.

* * *

Star was sitting outside the hospital room and was fishing through her "guest's" green backpack. She didn't find much aside from food, and water, and then she found this family album kind of thing she guessed as she looked through the pictures. She found pictures of her stranger as a kid whose name she found out was Finn thanks to captions under the picture, which she was only able to read thanks to her Ommatidia eyes. He was apparently raised by dogs? Given the fact that the two dogs in the picture were his brothers named Jake and Jermain. "What kind of weirdo is this guy?!" Star asked as she flipped through more pages finding several more with him and his brothers and then with a pink girl called and Star couldn't keep herself from laughing; Princess Bubblegum.

It was at that moment that the head nurse came out to see Star. "Your Majesty I have completed my examination of Finn if you'd like to enter." Star closed the book and slipped it back into the backpack as she carried it back in with her.

"What can you tell me Mary?" Star asked as he looked at Finn. He was lying shirtless on the bed with only his blue pants and cloak on. She could see just how long his hair was and was a little shocked to see it was in fact longer than hers, but in much worse shape. Adorning his body were many scars some looked near fatal and to her surprise it turned out his "Gauntlet" was actual an entire prosthetic arm.

"Well he's completely exhausted if I had to guess I'd say he hasn't slept in a week. He has numerous scars, a couple of broken ribs, and at the moment he's suffering from interdimensional sickness." Star raised a brow at that last one.

"Interdimensional sickness what's that?" She asked sitting in a chair next to Finn as she noticed that he still wore his cloak. "Why does he still have that on?" She asked reaching for it as the cloak moved on its own slapping Star's hand away. "What the?!" Star shouted as she narrowed her eyes before reaching towards Finn only to have the same thing happen. "Is his cloak alive?" She asked as Nurse Mary Clarified.

"Yes I think it's sentient. It refused to be removed it was only after I spoke to it showing it I was a doctor that it allowed me to examine him." Mary explained to Star's amazement. "Also Interdimensional sickness is when one travels quickly from dimension after dimension without preparing their bodies for it. As you can see Finn is a normal human and I doubt he's done much interdimensional traveling, and in his current state of exhaustion and injury traveling from dimension to dimension only make him that much more susceptible to the sickness. He should rest for a couple days after that he should be fine." Mary said as she left her queen alone with Finn.

"Ok you, why are you here?" Star asked as she sat back intending to watch over him until he awoke so she could get her answers. She once more reached into his backpack looking for his album before finding some strange device. It looked like it was made out of gold with two dogs placing their hands on a long pole. Noticing a lever she cranked it before letting it run listening to the beautiful melody that played from it. Star noticed an immediate reaction from Finn's cloak it's on guard posture relaxed almost immediately as if it had fallen asleep. Star set the music box down and reached forward placing a hand against Finn's arm with no consequence or action from the cape. Finn also seemed to relax drifting into a deeper sleep as a sole tear leaked from his eye. "What happened to you Finn?"

* * *

Deep within the Forest of Certain Death the ground cracked open revealing a clawed hand pulling itself from the dirt quickly followed by another hand and then an upper torso and finally the form of Toffee, but different. Where his skin had once been blue it had turned to black with a green sheen. The sclera of his eyes were black as well with his once yellow eyes being a glowing green. The most prominent change was the pair of ram's horns jutting from his head. "Well that was unpleasant, but necessary." Toffee spoke brushing the dirt from his suit before walking away from the hole with each step the scenery began to die. "_We must find the center of this world and kill it!" _Toffee shook his head as he walked forward. "You want this world to die? I must disagree with that. I only want the deaths of all Mewmans and to take my rightful place as king of the monsters." Toffee said as he passed by a river seeing the bodies of dead fish and bugs float to the surface as the crystal clear river became dark and rancid.

"_Who are you to command the Lich King I am a monster from before time itself began. My one and only purpose is to destroy all life throughout the multiverse". _Suddenly Toffee turned feeling a pulse throughout his being as the Lich within him shuddered in what Toffee could only describe as fear. "What was that?!" Toffee demanded. "_He is here the hunter he's destroyed me many times over only I remain, but I am more powerful for it. He will not defeat me nor keep me from my purpose. You want to rule the monsters Toffee very well help me to accomplish my goal of wiping out every other life on this plane and I will grant you the kingdom you wish."_

Toffee scratched his chin in thought before smiling. "You have yourself a deal, but if we're going to kill everything we need an army and I know just where to find it." He said as he began walking again finding a cave that he walked down into. It was pitch black in this cave, but Toffee could see as plain as day as he walked deeper into the cave further downward into the earth before coming to a door shaped like a snake's mouth. Without hesitation Toffee slid the sleeve of his suit up and thrust his arm into the snake's mouth feeling its jaw slam shut on his arm crushing bone and tearing the limb from his shoulder only for it to grow back in moments. The door slowly opened having accepted his sacrifice.

"No one besides a madman or a Septarian could open this door." He stated as he walked into the large open cavern lined with numerous graves. "The Mewmans took everything from monsters, but the worst of all was Solaria the Monster Carver. She was the first queen to find a way to kill my kind. Dicing them into small pieces and spreading them far and wide. She took such pleasure in it being the butcher that she was, but her daughter Eclipsa was the one to truly find a way to kill us. Her Darkest spell along with her traitor husband Globgor slew many of my comrades and here they lay." Toffee said stepping forward to the most decorated grave and smiled. "You say you are death incarnate then surely you can reverse your effects correct?" Toffee spoke.

"_Yes". _Was the only reply the Lich gave before green energy flowed from him into the ground and to all the graves filling them with energy before they shattered revealing the remains of many Septarian warriors as they stood up alive again and ready to follow the orders of their general. The green light then flowed into the decorated coffin in the center revealing the name hidden by darkness and years of dust **Seth of Septarsis. **A clawed hand tore free from the coffin lid pulling with it an aged Septarian with white hair and fin like ears. He looked back and forth before laying eyes on Toffee and smiled.

"It's good to see you Toffee my boy."

**A/N so this is the prologue to my new story. Just a little background as to why I made this. I once asked my brother who his top blond characters were. His answer was Terra from Teen Titans and Star from SVTFOE, I only half agreed my top two were as you can imagine were Finn from AT and Star, so I figured why not make them a top tier power couple. I hope you enjoy this and just heads up there will be a lot of Easter Eggs from various CN, Disney, and Nickelodeon shows so let me know in the comments when you find them and as always reviews and suggestions are always welcome.**


	2. Starstruck

Finn stood staring down the lich his cloak wrapped around his body like armor his trusty golden sword in his hand as he stared into the lifeless eyes of the Lich. **"Why continue to fight boy? I have already won, your world is dead you should just accept your end. It'll be less painful that way." **The Lich spoke holding out a skeletal hand to Finn. **"Embrace your end.**" Finn Growled running and leaping forward throwing his sword at the lich embedding it in his body with no effect, but as the Lich reached to end him Finn revealed his prosthetic fist in which the nine gems of the princesses were embedded the two clashed as the world erupted in bright light.

Finn jolted in bed sitting up and smacking his forehead against Star's both blondes rearing back in pain. "What is wrong with you!?" Star shouted rubbing her forehead as Finn did the same rolling out of the bed and standing up looking at the woman from before.

"Oh it's you, sorry about that." He said dropping his hand from his forehead as he looked around noticing he was in a hospital. Seen one seen them all he supposed as he noticed he was only in his pants and cloak seeing all of his wounds were healed. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked looking at Star and noticing his backpack in her lap along with his mother's music box on the cupboard near his bed. He stepped forward snatching his bag and music box as his cloak wrapped around his torso into a t-shirt. "Where do you get off going through my stuff?" He asked gingerly placing the music box back into his bag and putting it onto his back reaching for his sword to place it between his bag and his back.

"Ugh where do I get off?! Where do you get off you land in my kingdom flip over my statue and hurt my friends! You should be lucky you're not in the dungeon right now." Star said as she stepped up to him snatching her eyes back from staring at his chest. "I'm Queen Star Butterfly the ruler of these lands now, tell me who you are and why you're here!" Star said trying her best to imitate her mother's stern voice.

Finn's eyes widened as he looked at her his instincts taking over he dropped to a kneeling position. "Apologies your majesty I didn't mean to insult you." He said scratching his head a little. "My name is Finn Mertens former Hero of Ooo." He said sighing at that last part as he stood up towering over Star.

"Th-that's more like it now why are you here?" Star said sitting back in her chair as Finn sat on the bed.

"I'm here for the Lich." He said simply, but noticing the confused look on Star's face he elaborated. "The Lich is a mega evil dude. He's like death or whatevers, his whole purpose is to wipe out all life he comes into contact with. He-he killed my world and tried to escape into a portal to so he could do the same to all worlds, but I attacked him and his portal causing him to break into six pieces spread out across different universes. It's only because I have this gauntlet that I can track him down in each world and utterly destroy him. The last piece came here, and if I don't stop him he will infect this world and kill everything and everyone on it before repeating it on another universe until there's no life left in existence. "Finn said running a hand through his golden hair as Star digested all this.

"So like you're going to kill this thing and then what?" Star asked wondering what his plan was after all this. Finn shrugged.

"Doesn't matter, all that matters is that the Lich is dead. I don't care what happens after, now how long have I been asleep?" Finn asked getting back on track.

"About three days." Star answered as Finn tugged his boots on and grabbed hold of his yellow t-shirt pulling it over his head as it formed a hat with two golden nubs at the top. It reminded Star of a teddy bear.

"Then there's no time." Finn moved to the window throwing it open just as the infirmary door was thrown open as well by a guardsman who saluted Star.

"Your majesty there's an attack on an outlying village." Star stood up shocked by this before going into queen mode.

"Assemble a squad of Warnicorn Knights have them leave immediately. Do we know who's att-?"

"Where's the village located?" Star looked back as Finn interrupted her coming up to the knight and looking down at him.

"Umm it's a couple day's ride to the south of here. The village of Maudwarren." The knight said visibly intimidated by this much larger male. Finn wasted no time as he jumped out the window his yellow shirt enveloping his legs and stretching down to the ground far below as Finn began stretching the long yellow legs crossing out of the castle city in moments. Star stared at the window her jaw nearly scraping the floor as she watched Finn's receding figure.

"OH COME ON!" She shouted as she once more called upon Cloudy hopping on the sentient water vapor. "Give the Knights my orders on the double!" She shouted as she jetted off catching up with Finn as he ran on elongated legs listening to him talk to someone.

"Yeah I know Jake. What no I'm not going to get myself killed, and even if I did what would it matter?" He said as Star appeared at his side.

"Ok what is up with that cloak and who are you talking to?" She asked as Finn cast his blue eyes towards her for a moment.

"This cloak was a gift from my brother it pretty much is him." Finn explained ignoring her second question as the two noticed a column of smoke rising in the distance. "No more talking this may be something from the Lich be on guard, and don't hold anything back." Finn said as his legs shrunk down placing him on the ground as it wrapped around him completely except for his prosthetic arm like a body suit as Finn pulled forth his Katana and rushed into the burning village and immediately smelled the scent of burning flesh and death. He was transported back to another battlefield.

He was standing inside the slime kingdom as he and Jake tore into the multitude of monsters the Lich had summoned. He looked around at all the puddles of once sentient slime folk not to mention the bodies of the candy people and the army of humans he was leading. He was facing down a horde of monsters and slicing through them with his glowing sword as Jake towered above him flinging the monsters around with complete ease. Star looked at Finn the glazed look in his eyes let her know he wasn't here, but wherever he was, was having a profound reaction on him as she turned seeing figures approach out of the smoke and fire and her eyes grew large in shock at what she saw. She knew what these monsters were and it felt like a brick was dropped into her stomach. "Septarians?!" She asked, but from the looks of them they were long dead their bodies displayed wounds that weren't healing and no blood flowed from their injuries. Many of them had weapons sticking out of their bodies with no apparent discomfort.

"YAYAYAYAYAAAAAAA!" Finn shouted as he rushed to meet the undead horde pulling his Katana free as he sliced through the first Septarian he reached cleaving through him easily both halves falling to dust as they were separated. Finn didn't stop as he grabbed another Septarian by the head as his metal hand glowed releasing a blast of eldritch energy beheading the undead soldier. Star watched for a moment before jumping into the fray.

"Blueberry Cupcake Bazooka!" Star shouted launching an explosive blueberry into a horde of Septarians, but watched as they walked away from the blast zone damaged, but showing no signs of faltering. "What, I totally blew them up!" She shouted as Finn reduced more and more to dust.

"Weak sauce! You need to really let loose on them annihilate them until nothing is left!" Finn shouted locking blades with a large Septarian with twin rows of spines down his back. The two were locked in a stalemate before Finn's cloak wrapped around the Septarian's legs crushing them as Finn slashed back and forth so fast that Star could barely register the blade's movement before the Septarian fell to pieces before the blonde warrior. Star never felt comfortable killing anything, but these creatures were already dead so with a heavy heart she raised her wand above her head. She scanned the area with her magic making sure no living thing was in the blast radius before speaking her spell.

"Cataclysmic Total Extinction Death Blast." Stars wand turned a deep red crackling with black lightning before a thin black and red spiral of energy erupted from her wand passing harmlessly between the Septarians, before erupting in a massive explosion nearly taking Finn with it, before he slung his cloak out pulling himself out of the blast zone watching the explosion climb higher and higher as wind roared away from it knocking down any structure that had managed to survive the initial shockwave. Finn's eyes were wide in shock he'd never seen magic of this magnitude done by any single mage if he had to compare it to something he'd say it was as powerful as that time he tricked Flame Princess into fighting Ice King. He landed next to Star who was panting heavily hands on her knees.

"That was Flippin' Algebraic why didn't you do that in the first place?!" He said looking at the queen who straightened quickly looking at him.

"Uhh because I don't like eradicating things right off the bat!" She said shaking her head. "And further more how come all it took was a cut from your sword to dust those things and I had to use that spell to make sure they were gone?" Star asked miffed at the fact she had to use such a high level spell for some zombies. Finn looked down at this sword.

"I got this sword from a real mathematical guy in another dimension I was in. It was made to slay primordial evil, but he'd already defeated it there and had no use for the sword anymore, he gave it to me so that I could dispatch the Lich and trained me for a bit. Samurais make the best teachers." Finn said sheathing the sword on his back as he looked around raising his gauntlet seeing no reaction he gave a nod. "Looks like you got them all, by the way what were those things, or what did they used to be?"

Star looked at him. "Those were Septarians, regenerating lizard men, but none have been seen on Mewni in years. I assumed all the ones who didn't die in the past went back to Septarsis. You're telling me the Lich or whatever brought back dead Septarians to fight for him? Why, I thought he was some all-powerful death machine?" Star asked as Finn nodded.

"If he was at full power it wouldn't take more than a day to find the core of this universe and kill it along with everything else, but he's only a portion of his true self. I told you he was split into six as he was thrown through the portal making his portions weaker than he was before. He needs a host to conserve his magic and get him to where he needs to be, and once there he'll kill the universe absorbing all that death energy. There have been times where I get to a world too late, and the fights that much harder. If he absorbs a world's death like that the only thing that will stop him are these." Finn said pointing at the gems in his metal arm. "These gems are the pure essence of the Lich's home universe, and will destroy him no matter how powerful he is, or I think so I haven't let him get more than one world's death energy before he boarded the Knuckle Train to Fist Planet!"

Finn said smiling happily reliving the five previous deaths of the Lich. "And now there's only one left, and when I find him he's going to eat. My. Sword!" Finn said as Star raised a brow at the man before her remembering the smile he wore as he tore through those undead Septarians.

"Ok that's creepy, but I can't just have you running all over Mewni looking for this Lich unsupervised. Come back to the castle with me I'll arrange a search party and we can go out and end this Lich thing." Star said turning back towards the castle only to hear Finn walk in the opposite direction.

"Sorry, but no every second I spend not hunting the Lich is another second he gets closer to killing this world, you do whatever you gotta do, and I'm finishing this." He said as she watched his cloak wrap once more around his legs stretching him high into the air before walking off towards the Forest of Certain Death. Star growled stomping in the dirt as she watched his figure recede.

"You did not jus- I can't believe this is urgh!" Star said summoning her Mewberty wings and flying back to the castle. As she did so she pulled out her mirror phone and called the one person she could to get a better angle on Finn. She didn't know what his deal was. First he comes here and jacks up her soldiers and then they fight side by side only for him to ditch her, when they disagree what is going on?!

* * *

Finn shrunk down into the depths of the forest looking around feeling more at ease in this place. He did live in a tree for most of his life. He inhaled the deep earthy scent of the woods around him listening to the sounds of nature as he began walking seeing signs that this was where that platoon of Septawhosits came from. _"Dude you know they're called Septarians, and what's with giving blondie back there the cold shoulder?" _Finn sighed as he heard Jake's voice. "What was I supposed to do I couldn't just go back with her while the Lich is out there raising the dead, man!" Finn said crossing his arms justified in his response. _"Pfft yeah and me and Lady have an open marriage. You know you're not just going to find the Lich we've been through this five times already I can tell you exactly how it'll go. You'll run yourself ragged looking for him and then he'll show up where you least expect him and then you two fight and then you clean his undead clock! POW!" _Finn laughed a little at Jake's words as he noticed an increase in footprints as they neared a cave. "Oh this isn't good." Finn said seeing the multitude of impressions in the dirt if he was just guessing he'd say there were more than a hundred of these things out there. "See this is what I'm talking about he's already got an army at his back now!" Finn shouted gripping his head as he paced back and forth before slamming his metal fist in the wall of the cave entrance knocking out a large chunk.

"_Take it easy man hear breathe into me." _Jake said as Finn clutched the cloak to his face breathing in and out as he sat on the ground. _"See all better, now why don't we call that hot queen out here and see what she thinks? I bet she's got an idea about this place, and even if she doesn't I wouldn't mind staring into those baby blues of hers again. I think they might be even bluer than yours." _Finn groaned as he let go of his cloak. "I'm not calling the Queen out here hot or otherwise, no way Jake this is our thing we're the heroes and we're going to kill the Lich no one else. Yeah I guess her eyes are a pretty, I mean pretty blue." Finn said blushing before shaking his head and clenching his fist as he stared up at the sky. "Besides I can't let anything happen to anyone else. I let down everyone on Ooo, and then what happened with those turtles, and after that scientist and his sister helped me with my arm his lab was blown up! Everywhere I go and whoever I get involved with something happens to them. I'm doing this alone or die trying." Finn said as he stood up.

* * *

Toffee watched as his soldiers ravaged a monster village. A deep frown etched onto his ashen face. He couldn't believe these fools. He'd given them the opportunity to join his army and overthrow the Butterflies, and the bastards had said the most disgusting thing he could imagine coming from a monster's mouth. _But we like Queen Star._ He'd set his undead army on them immediately and watched the carnage unfold. "If they won't willingly serve, their corpses will do just as well." He said as the once dead monster corpses rose up. _"I've given you my power Toffee and we both know where the center of this universe lies all we have to do is take it." _Toffee nodded. "Yes we need the wand."

* * *

"So let me get this straight. This guy; Finn fell from the sky and told you he was hunting this Lich that destroyed his entire universe and after you told him to wait he just walked off to go hunt it down on his own?" Marco asked as he sat in his dorm room looking through his Mirror phone at Star stroking his goatee.

"Yeah like here I am not even holding a grudge that he totally manhandled Buff Frog and flipped over my statue, and he just runs off to do whatever." Marco smirked as he looked at Star. "What's with that smirk?" She asked.

"You remind me of your mom when she'd get mad at us for running off and doing whatever we wanted." Star's eyes widened as she glared at Marco pointing at him accusingly.

"You bite your tongue Marco Diaz I am not like my mom, and this is serious he's running around like some crazy person. I'm not even sure if he's all there I mean he talks to his cloak." Marco shrugged at that.

"Star this is serious to him too his world is gone and the only thing he has is revenge I know what that's like. I would have gone crazy in the Neverzone if I didn't have the goal of catching Hekapoo to keep me grounded. He's spiraling this is his final mission so he's determined to see it through, but also scared because after all's said and done he won't have anything left, and come on talking to an inanimate object isn't all that crazy." Marco said as Star thought on his words and smiled.

"I knew you were the best person to call. You're so smart and understanding, and-"

"Pony Head didn't pick up did she." Marco stated looking at the blush on Star's face.

"Yeah no she didn't still I was right to call you second. So what do you think I should do?" Star asked as Marco sipped from a soda bottle.

"Just stick to him like glue, and be yourself. You have a way of making people see things your way eventually. Spoken from someone who's experienced this first hand." Marco said placing a hand on his chest as there was a knock at his door. "Oh shoot sorry Star me and some of my classmates are having a study session, but I'll call you back tomorrow, and you got this, go save the world your majesty!" Marco said making Star blush once more.

"Ok study hard you dork." She said hanging up as she flopped against her chair before casting the "All Seeing Eye" spell looking around for a moment before spotting Finn. He was sitting next to a cave and talking to his cloak again. "Ok I don't care what Marco says it's still weird." Star said as she listened to what Finn said her cheeks turning crimson at that before she closed the spell. "Did he just say I was hot, and my eyes are pretty?"


	3. The Hero and the Queen

**A/N: To be honest I kind of forgot about this story for a bit, but I recently checked and saw all the comments asking me to continue it so I will, but don't expect regular updates I've got two other stories that are my priority, but I'll try to update when I can.**

Finn continued on his way through the forest its smell soothed him some. He'd always been comfortable in nature which is why his home was carved from the inside of tree. Waking up to the fresh scent of wood and leaves was the best thing ever, but this forest was a completely different beast. The smells were the same yet different and the creatures in it were completely foreign to him. He looked down at his gauntlet seeing the pulsing of the gems was getting quicker. "I'm getting close." He said gripping the sword on his back and pulling it from its sheath as he stalked forward only for a creature to leap out at him.

With practiced ease Finn swung his sword slicing the creature in half both halves landing on either side of him. He looked down at the two twitching body parts seeing the resurrected corpse of a lizard man. "Are you what my gauntlet was reacting to?" He asked only for more undead monsters to appear from the brush and shadows. "A trap is it, well alright then come at me broooo!" Finn shouted rushing into the nearest group of monsters.

* * *

Star was sitting in her room thinking over what she'd heard Finn say through the all Seeing Eye. "He thinks I'm hot?" She asked herself for probably the hundredth time before standing up and pacing the floor. "Oh come on Star he's crazy he's talking to no one and saying my eyes are pretty. What sense does that make?" She asked grabbing handfuls of her hair. "No, no I'm not going to think about it anymore. I have an early day tomorrow so I should just go to bed." She said before looking at her bed and then looking at the window.

Moments later Star Butterfly could be seen flying from the castle window no one could hear exactly what she was saying but it appeared she was ranting to herself. "I can't believe I'm doing this. He obviously doesn't want me around or give a damn about my world. He just wants to kill that Lich thing or whatever." She argued as her wings propelled her faster through the air. "Still no matter the reason he is here to help, and I can understand why he wants revenge." She said with a sigh coming to terms with her resolution to help the human man.

* * *

Finn turned on his heel slamming his gauntlet into the head of a Septarian soldier smashing his skull to pieces as grey matter splattered across those in close proximity. _"Watch out dude!" _He heard Jake's voice shout as he turned whipping out the cloak he wore wrapping it around the undead frogman behind him and raised him up high only to slam him back town to the ground shattering his body and spraying more undead flesh about to the already large piles of gore. Finn felt a pain at his leg as he was shot with an arrow to the leg. He turned shooting out the gauntlet from his arm connecting it with a chain as it punched through the Kappa who'd shot him in the leg as he felt a club hit him in the back of the head dropping him to his hands and knees.

The undead horde closed in seeing their quarry weakened. _"So this is how I die hunh, well I guess it had to happen eventually. I'll see you soon Huntress Wizard." _Finn thought to himself before a bright light poured over the undead turning them to ash in an instant. Finn rolled over onto his back seeing some kind of winged creature approaching him. "Hunh an angel, who knew." He said before passing out from the numerous wounds covering his body.

Star looked down at the injured man and shook her head. "I told you not to go you dummy." She said cocooning him in magic energy before walking around making sure there was no undead left standing. As she did she could hear a gurgle coming from nearby and moved towards it her hand encased in rainbow energy before seeing half a Septarian body crawling towards her reminiscent of a scene from long ago.

"Star Butterfly, oh wait Queen Star Butterfly. It's good to see you again your majesty." Star's eyes widened in terror at the voice she heard.

"Toffee!" Star whispered harshly as the Septarian before her gave a gurgling laugh.

"Not quite Princess yes I am in control of this body as well as the others, but I am far from you for the moment at least. I will be back soon enough though. I owe your family much, but none more so than you Star." Star grit her teeth as she stared into the undead eyes of Toffee's slave.

"I beat you once I'll do it again, and this time you'll stay dead!" Toffee's puppet laughed at her threat.

"Oh I am a different man then I was before Star, and this time we'll be on equal footing. Your kingdom will burn, your people will suffer and you will watch it all powerless to do-!" Star blasted the undead body with her magic reducing it to ashes her chest heaving with unspent rage and fear.

* * *

Toffee sat back on his throne looking out at the army before him as several soldiers carried him. "I think that went well, now onward my army, don't stop until we've reached home!" Toffee shouted as his army began moving faster leaving a path of death behind them. Toffee licked his lips at the look of fear on Star's face. He remembered that look well. "Comet Butterfly you were only the beginning." He whispered.

* * *

Finn slowly came to he wasn't in a hospital this time. He looked around at the large four poster bed he was set in before making eye contact with Star who was sitting by his side once more and much like before she did not seem happy to see him. Finn sighed throwing his feet over the side of the bed before the sheets moved on their own throwing him back into the bed. "What the?!" He asked looking at Star seeing her hand glowing. "What the blubbins woman!?" He shouted attempting to crawl out of the bed only for the sheets and blanket to begin wrapping around him trying to keep him there. Finn Struggled against the constricting cloths before he was successfully cocooned. He looked over at Star glaring at her. "Let me out!" He shouted shaking his admittedly comfortable cocoon.

"Not until we talk." She said meeting Finn glare for glare. Finn's eyes roamed the room looking for his things. "They're not here. Not your cloak, your sword or anything. I have them and I won't give them back until. We. Talk." Star said leaning close to Finn both blue eyes staring into the other. Finn growled rolling around on the bed for several moments before laying still.

"Alright fine what do you want?" He said breathing heavy. Star smiled sitting back in her chair.

"Look we need eachother more than either of us realized before. I didn't believe you about the Lich and that's my fault, but now I do, and apparently you're the only one who can kill him, but you don't know the monster he's inhabited." Finn arched a brow before blowing a raspberry.

"Evil is evil, you've killed one you've killed them all. Killing evil things is my thing and I'm the best there is at it." Finn said with an approximation of a shrug. Star looked a little queasy at the man. Star wasn't a fool she knew that some things couldn't be resolved any other way but she'd never taken any pride in the fact of taking someone's life, but Finn was extremely proud of this fact and it made her kind of wary of him.

"Anyways what I'm trying to say is you know the Lich and I know Toffee we have to work together to defeat them." Star implored as Finn shook his head.

"I'm going to kill the Lich if you want to help fine if not I'm still going to do it." Finn stated his eyes meeting hers and Star could see how dark and cold they were. Killing the Lich really was Finn's only purpose in life.

"What happened to you?" She asked and saw Finn falter before shaking his head.

"Nothing, now will you let me up I've gotta pee." He stated as Star arched a brow.

"Well then I guess you're going to have an accident because like I said I'm not letting you out of bed until you tell me everything. You have this one track fixation on the Lich I get that he destroyed your world and you hate him, but we're partners in this whether either of us likes it." Finn slammed his head back down on the feathery pillow as he struggled in vain.

"You wouldn't understand, so there's no point." Finn said remaining stubborn as Star sighed before remembering what Marco said.

"Toffee killed my grandmother." Star stated gaining Finn's attention. "I didn't know her, it happened long before I was born, but after my mom told me I could see the anguish on her face and that hurt me more than anything. So I can't say I know exactly how you feel, but I can imagine."

"No you can't." He said looking at her unshed tears in his eyes. Can you imagine holding someone you love in your arms as their flesh falls from their bones and their blood flows through your fingers. Looking into their eyes as they decay right there. Hearing the screams of your friends as they die in agony and know you can't do anything to stop it? Can you imagine knowing that everything you know is gone? The very air you've breathed since the day you were born no longer in your lungs. If you could you'd know what I'm feeling. If that happened and you saw the person who caused all that death and torment there's no way you could forgive him. You'd chase him to the ends of the earth of multiple earths and kill him, again and again. You'd take pleasure in each death watching him feel the pain he caused and think of even more ways to make him suffer make each death more painful than the last. So you want to know what happened to me your majesty I'll tell you here and now." Finn said his cold blue eyes staring into Star's.

"Just try not to throw up or anything." Finn said as his one and only warning before beginning his story.


End file.
